Programming software allowing a user to lay out logic as desired and then translate that logic into a configuration for a programmable device is commonly provided in connection with programmable devices. Such software commonly includes pre-defined functions for configuring certain commonly-used structures.
Although available programming software allows users to implement almost any desired logic design within the capabilities of the device being programmed, most such software requires knowledge of hardware description languages such as VHDL or Verilog. However, many potential users of programmable devices are not well-versed in hardware description languages and may prefer to program devices using a higher-level programming language. But if the underlying logic to be implemented includes invariant elements, the implementation of that logic may be inefficient.